super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wisteria
On-Screen Appearance Awoken the Dragon A rock with a flower can be seen. Wisteria falls from the sky and lands next to the rock which shatters and reveals G3 Spike. He then gets on Wisteria's back to start the match Special Attacks Neutral Special - Princess Flower Spike gives Wisteria the Special Princess Flower that was wrapped around his tail. Opponents get damaged by touching the flower because Wisteria touched it. Press B to sniff it a little and Wisteria will get the Flower's power (The Flower itself goes back on Spike's tail) Wisteria's Attacks have more power and speed. You can't use the flower if Wisteria has the purple aura. wait at least 12 seconds to use the flower again. Side Special - Scary Dragon Spike will get on top of Wisteria's head and let out a roar. Opponents will get scared judging by there Toughness level. If the opponent is more of a sissy, (Like Blythe) he/she might run away from Spike. But not fall off the stage Up Special - Giant Stalk Wisteria will ride up a giant stalk like CDI Luigi. It will stay there for a minuet. Opponents dumb enough to walk towards it will fall into the hole the stalk made. If done in air, The stalk will fall on an opponent Down Special - Dig in the Dirt Wisteria will dig in the dirt. Just like Donkey Kong's Down B, Except Wisteria can get out a different flower (Not the Princess one) and let out a sweet smell that makes opponents sneeze and may blast them off the stage Final Smash - Spike. Hold my Flower. Gotta Lawl Spike will get off Wisteria to tell her a Princess Rule "Princesses do not Lawl. Because a Princess does not use Force or Voilence" meanwhile, An offscreen Troll Brony will yell "ONLY ALICORNS CAN BE PRINCESSES!! G3 SUCKS!!" This of corse angers Wisteria. She says "Spike, Hold my flower. Gotta Lawl" Wisteria then beats up the Brony offscreen and damage some opponents too. Spike watches and says "Only Alicorns can be Princesses? Please!" After it's all over, Spike gets back on Wisteria KOSFX = Note: There K.O. Sounds are heard at the same time = KOSFX1: Wisteria: AGH Spike: WA HA HAAA! KOSFX2: Wisteria: No! Spike: Oh Star KOSFX: Wisteria: *Screams* Spike: *Slowed Down* WA HA HAAAAAAA Screen KOSFX: Wisteria: Oof Spike: Aaaaah (Like Gay Luigi) Taunts Up: Spike: Hip Hip Hooray! Todays the Day! Sd: *Wisteria holds out the Princess Flower* Dn: Wisteria: Tra-La Tra-Laaa Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Spike Dances as Wisteria runs circles around him* Victory 2: Wisteria: Being named a Princess is just that. A name Victory 3: *Spike falls back asleep as Wisteria looks at him* Victory 4: (Against G3 Pinkie Pie) Oops. Pinkie Pie. Are you alright? Lose/Clap: *Wisteria stares with a puzzled look as Spike is covered with thorns and smells* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Spike Scratches twice and Wisteria punches *Dash Attack - Slide *Forward tilt - Watering Can *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Spike bites down *Up Smash - Spike breaths fire upward *Down Smash - Both Punch Both Sides Aerial Attacks *N-Air - 1000 Year stench *F-Air - CHOMP *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Wisteria grabs with hooves *Pummel - Spike scratches *Forward Throw- Wisteria rides a Promenade Float that runs over an opponent *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Opponent is on a small plastic cake Wisteria presses the magnetic button and the cake springs up hitting an opponent *Down Throw - Spike nags opponents to sleep Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol MLP Hearts Victory Music That you are a Princess too Kirby Hat Wisteria's Mane Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Just like Rosalina & Luma, Bowser Jr., Bowser (SM4SH Only) and Meta Knight, Wisteria & G3 Spike has a specific new Victory theme but there Icon is the same *Wisteria & G3 Spike's Final Smash didn't come from the Movie or the Specials. But it came from Here Video Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Duck Hunt-Like Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Nostalgia Category:Equestrian Category:Hero Category:Cults Category:Video Movesets Category:Interests Era